A Dragon's Mission
by Ryu of Darkness and Fire
Summary: Ryu is sent back in time, to help the Titans defeat Slade. She comes from a future where Robin and Starfire have disappeared after fighting the real Slade. So it’s her job to change the future, so that they don’t disappear. Only her “brother” Sha


Ryu – Hello! This is Ryu, the creator of 'Sugar High'. This is a story I have wanted to write for a long time. So, here it is, finally. Please read and enjoy the first chapter of 'A dragon's mission'.

Dissie – Teen Titans do not belong to me. Ryu and Shadow do belong to me though.

Summary – Ryu is sent back in time, to help the Titans defeat Slade. She comes from a future where Robin and Starfire have disappeared after fighting the _real_ Slade. So it's her job to change the future, so that they don't disappear. Only her "brother" Shadow, has also come back, to stir up trouble. Can she defeat him, and save the titans of the future? Or will her mission fail, and will she be forced to work for Slade? There's only one way to find out…

Ryu sat, hovering above the couch, meditating. Her black dragon wings were folded in against her back, and her tail was curled around her middle. Her brown eyes were closed and her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Two blond highlights were hanging down in front of her eyes. A cup of herbal tea sat on the table in front of her, steaming.

Starfire came into the room and approached her.

"Good day, fellow titan. Forgive me for interrupting your daily ritual, but perhaps you would like to join me in shopping for windows?"

Ryu opened her eyes and looked at the young Tameranian in front of her.

"Window shop? Sure, it'll kill some time."

She stood up, then both of them went out the front door and flew to the mall. When they arrived, an explosion greeted them. Shielding her eyes against the flying debris, Ryu said,

"What kind of idiot attacks a mall??"

Just then, a Shadow came out from the destroyed shop.

"Oh. It's _him_."

A teenager, barely older than Ryu looked up at them. Like Ryu, his long black hair, with its red hilights was pulled back in a ponytail. Two black bangs hung down by his eyes. Unlike Ryu's red shirt and black baggy pants, he wore all black clothing. They both wore black shoes. And like Ryu, he too had black dragon wings and a black dragon tail.

"Ryu." He said, mock bowing.

"Shadow." She said, returning his bow.

"You two know each other?" Starfire gasped.

"You could say that." Shadow said, glaring at them.

Ryu ran foreword, extending her claws. Shadow moved to the right, dodging her attack. She shot past him, and he threw out his arm, grabbing her by the tail. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to scream. Instead, she flipped around in the air and kicked him in the face. Blood sprang forth, streaming from his nose.

"Damb you."

"You can damn me all you like, but it wont help you." Ryu said, coldly.

Shadow took out a couple daggers from within his trench coat and threw them at her. Ryu dodged them and jumped at Starfire, knocking them both to the ground. Ryu leaned close and hurriedly whispered in her ear.

"Stay low. The first chance you get, fly back to the tower and tell the others."

Then she stood up and faced him, fire in her eyes.

"You can fight me all you want, but leave my friends out of this! Why are you here??" she spat.

"The same reason as you, dear Ryu. To change the past." He said, calmly.

The blood had stopped flowing and was drying. He too had fire in his eyes. Starfire could feel the mounting tension between them.

Ryu shot forward and they started fighting hand-to-hand. Starfire flew into the sky, but was hesitant to leave Ryu alone with him. Without turning around, Ryu screamed,

"Star, what are you waiting for?! Get out of here!"

Shadow looked up at Starfire, and threw a fireball at her. Ryu kicked off from the ground and took the blow, protecting Starfire.

"Get out of here, now." Ryu said, almost angry.

Starfire sped off and Ryu looked down at Shadow. He was grinning. She looked down, then back at him.

"You sick bastard!"

Her shirt was in rags now and her skin shown through in many places. She dived at him and they continued fighting.

Starfire was speeding back towards the tower, to tell the others. Worried about Ryu, and wondering who this "Shadow" was, she didn't notice that she was back at the tower until it was too late. She crashed through a window, rolling on the floor of the living room. Everyone looked up from the couch, and Beast Boy ran over to her.

"Star, are you okay??"

Star shakily stood up, wiping off small shards of glass from her clothes.

"Ryu is in trouble…she is fighting…someone called "Shadow"." Starfire said, panting slightly.

"Let's go. She might need help." Robin said, leading the way.

When they arrived at the mall, they gasped. Both Ryu and Shadow stood facing each other, and gasping. Both were cut, bruised and bleeding. Ryu's hair was coming out of its tieback and Shadow looked possessed with so much drying blood on his face and his eyes reduced to slits. There was a crazed look on his face.

"You have fought well little one."

"As have you, pig."

"Farewell, for now. We shall meet again, another time, another place. Then, we will settle the score." Shadow said, flying up and away.

The titans arrived in time to see Shadow fly away. Ryu fell forward and Beast Boy caught her.

She smiled up at him. He blushed, seeing the state her clothes were in.

"Thanks dad." She said, and fell into the darkness surrounding her.

When she woke up, she was lying on the couch, Beast Boy sitting next to her. She blinked, a damp cloth was on her forehead and her head was on his lap.

"Guys, she's up." Beast Boy said, looking into the kitchen.

The other titans came over and she sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her ruined shirt.

"Ryu, we need to talk." Robin said, looking at her with a mixed expression on his face. Partially sadness, Ryu thought.

"About what?" she asked.

"When you fainted, you called me dad. We all heard you." Beast Boy said, blushing.

"I did? I must have had a fever, because I don't remember saying that."

"Ryu, if there's something you want to tell us, just say it." Raven said.

"But there's nothing to talk about." Ryu said.

"Then why did you call Beast Boy your father?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know okay?! I told you, I don't even remember saying that!" Ryu said, angrily.

The others sighed, and went about their business. Robin and Cyborg went to train, and Beast Boy went into the kitchen. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in my room." Raven said, before going upstairs.

Ryu watched her go, and then went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Ryu?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starving." Ryu said, smiling happily.

After eating, healing herself and changing her shirt ("That was one of my favorite shirts, too.") Ryu knocked on Raven's door.

The door opened and Raven looked at her.

"I'm ready to talk. What do you want to know?"

Raven stood aside so that Ryu could come inside. Then she shut the door and sat down with Ryu on her bed.

"The truth." Raven said.

"The truth. Okay, but first you have to promise you wont tell the others."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ryu said, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay fine, I promise."

Ryu sighed, and then looked back at Raven.

"First of all, I'm from the future. I was sent back to this time to aid you in defeating Slade. In the future, Starfire and Robin disappear after going to fight the _real_ Slade. The building in them explodes, and they disappear. We must have gone through the rubble at least a twenty times before I was sent back, even more since. As far as I know, we still haven't found any sign of them or Slade."

"Why did you call Beast Boy your father?" Raven said, seriously.

Ryu blushed, suddenly looking nervous.

"Heh Heh, well I was afraid you were going to ask that. The thing is, in the future, he _is_ my father."

Raven blinked, slightly surprised.

"And next you'll be asking who the mother is…" Ryu muttered, more to herself than to Raven.

"Well?"

Ryu winced, as if she could tell what was coming.

"You." She said quietly.

Raven blinked, silent for a moment. Then her eye twitched, and she fought back the urge to scream.

"How?" she asked weakly.

Ryu rolled her eyes, stalling for time.

"Well, over the years you steadily grew to love each other. Saving each other in battle, teasing each other the rest of the time. You agreed to be more tolerant and he agreed to lighten up on the jokes. Then one day, he sent the others away and made you a really nice candle lit dinner, emulating your café…"

Raven sighed.

'How could the future me have let that happen? Everyone knows I cant stand Beast Boy…most of the time.' She thought, and then heard what Ryu was saying.

"…then he got down on one knee, opened the box and looked at you seriously. And that's how he asked you."

Raven was silent for a while. So Ryu smiled and spoke up.

"What's wrong mom?"

Raven's eye twitched again.

"OUT!"

Ryu bolted out the door and it slammed shut behind her.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked, sticking his head out of his room.

"Uh, you know her. She caught me looking in her mirror." Ryu said nervously.

Beast Boy groaned and nodded.

"Have you ever seen her wear pink?"

Ryu shook her head.

"Pray you never do. It's a disturbing sight." He said, and then retreated back into his room.

Smiling, Ryu walked down the hall to hers, and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

Ryu – So, did you like it? Any positive reviews will be warmly welcomed; any flames will be fed to my dragon, Lucifer. (c) Please review, thank you.


End file.
